Edward and Bella
by EmmettCullensSexyLover
Summary: Set after Eclipse. Victoria has been destroyed. Now that Edward has made Bella safe will she get everything she wanted? Rated for certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set after Eclipse. Edward promised to make Bella safe before they did anything. Now that he has accomplished that will he be able to give Bella what she wants so desperately and more?**

**I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

Hunting again, god I hate it when he leaves. I know he has to, for my safety, but I still feel so empty without him here. Granted Alice was with me, as she always was when he left, but it wasn't the same.

"Alice," I said in kind of a whinny voice, "how long?" She closed her eyes as I waited patiently, or as patiently as I was capable of, for her to answer me.

"About an hour or so." she chirped with her soprano voice that was to musical to actually be considered normal. But then again you couldn't really call any of the Cullen family normal. I sighed, another whole hour of waiting.

"Relax Bella, he is coming back."

"I know, I'm being ridiculous."

Alice came and sat by me on the couch, tucking me under her arm.

"Bella, listen to me, you are not being ridiculous. We know you were hurt when Edward left and we know it still hurts you when he's away but you have to trust me, he is coming back. He will never leave you like that again and neither will the rest of us."

I felt the tears start to stream down my face. I buried my face in Alice's side as she held me in her arms. My eyes grew heavy and within a few short minutes I was asleep.

I dreamt of Edward, though something wasn't quite right. The scene was dimmed and as I looked closer I could see that I was in the forest. Edward's eyes were closed, his head back as if he were smelling the air. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he was looking in my direction, whether or not at me I couldn't say. His eyes weren't the brilliant topaz I liked, no, his eyes were black as coal which could only mean one thing, he was thirsty. I tried to move but I was glued to where I stood. Edward stood half crouched, the same stance I had seen many times before when he was trying to protect me, and a growl emitted from him throat. He lunged at me and I screamed.

"Bella, Bella!! Wake up!!" Edward was yelling as he shook me.

I opened my eyes only to see Edward looking at me horror struck. I reached for Edward, despite my dream, I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me onto his lap. I breathed in his scent knowing it would calm me down.

"Bella," Edward said, his velvet voice was smooth but still held concern, "what happened?" I looked up at him, his eyes were topaz and held me for a brief moment. I couldn't tell him that the nightmare I just had involved him, what would he think? I scrambled for something to tell him, when I realized I had the perfect answer.

"Victoria." was all I said.

He looked at me with trying to read my face, looking for signs of my lie, but his expression softened and he smiled.

"Bella, my love, she's gone. She is never coming back." he said and kissed my forehead.

* * *

***I don't really know what to say other than I hope you like it. This was the first story I wrote and I have actually grown fond of it as I continued to add on to it.**

**Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2.**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"Its just after seven in the morning, Charlie's already left for work." he told me still holding me in his lap.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" I half shrieked, jumping up on my feet.

I was utterly stunned that I had slept all night. I wanted to be the first one to greet Edward when he came back and I fell asleep. "Damn."

"Yes," Edward said as he looked at me with curiosity, "why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no....its just I was hoping to be the first to greet you, I guess. That and can't believe I slept so long."

"Well, you were very tired." he said trying to make me feel better.

"But I really wasn't. I was waiting for you with Alice and..." I stopped remembering what had happened. I knew Edward had already heard about my breakdown, whether Alice told him or he read her thoughts. I felt horrible because I knew he hadn't forgiven himself for what had happened to me, what seemed like so long ago.

"I'm sorry," was all I was able to come up with.

He put his hands on either side of my face to make me look at him. "Bella, I'm not mad. I know you're still not over what I did, and I don't expect you to be. It was the worst decision of my existence, and, as I told you before, I will never forgive myself." he finished and pulled me into his chest. I sighed as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I was ashamed and embarrassed, I hated bringing this subject up because I knew it hurt Edward so much.

"Edward," I said, trying to change the subject, "can we go to your house? I need to talk to Alice."

"Of course, love. May I inquire as to what it is you need to talk to her about?"

"Wedding plans, its coming up soon and we need to start getting things in order." I said smiling.

Edward smiled too, no doubt to the fact of how seriously I was now taking this. He lifted my hand to his cool marble lips and kissed it.  
He leaned towards me, his face inches form mine and said, "Ok Bella, you go get ready and I'll get the car."

His breath was cool and sweet smelling, I almost lost my thoughts when I breathed it in. Then he was kissing me. I lunged myself at him, molding my body to his. He didn't push me away, which was his usual reaction when I got carried away, instead Edward knotted his fingers through my hair as his hard lips moved fiercely with mine.

Suddenly he pulled away looking into my eyes but not saying a word. We stood still and silent for a long moment before he sighed and said, "Bella, are you sure you want to do this? I honestly wouldn't mind if we went to Vegas, as long as we are together."

"What about Alice, Carlisle...and Esme? Wouldn't they be upset if we just went to Vegas and got married without them even knowing....well not knowing until Alice saw us at least?"

"Yes," he said with a smirk, "but they would get over it."

I contemplated it for a minute. It would be so much nicer if we could do it that way, just go to Vegas instead of having a bigger wedding with so many witnesses. I decided against it, even if it would have been easier I just couldn't have Charlie any more upset with me or Edward then he already was.

"No, it'll be better this way. Well...better for Charlie and Rene. If either of them were to find out we got married without them, they would be heart broken and dislike you more and I don't want that."

"Bella, you are amazing," he told me as he smiled my favorite crooked smile, "and if you change your mind about anything just let me know."

"Anything? I'm confused Edward, weren't we talking about the wedding?"

"Yes, but as I said before 'deals off.' Anytime you want to try we will." He said as he kissed my collarbone.

"Thanks Edward, but I'm gonna stick to what I said before. I wanna do this right, so I'll wait 'til the honeymoon."

He nodded, "Fair enough. Now go get ready while I get the car."

Before I could even say anything he was gone.

* * *

**Just a tender moment between the two love birds. Again, I hope you enjoy.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Just wanted to say that I hope you all are enjoying the story. **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I hurried through my morning rituals, knowing it wasn't even close to fast enough. By the time I was done Edward had already gotten the Volvo and was patiently waiting for me on the couch. Edward looked like a perfect statue, my perfect beautiful statue. He smiled his angelic smile and moved swiftly to my side.

"Ready?" he asked as he reached out to take my hand.

"Yeah," I replied with almost to much enthusiasm, "lets go."

It didn't take long to get to his house since I wasn't the one driving. Of course when we arrived I wasn't at all surprised to see Alice waiting on the porch. Just as the car stopped I was being pulled out of the car and whisked into the house.

"Alice, What was that about!" I demanded.

"Well you did come over to continue with the wedding plans, right?" She chirped.

"Yes, but why did you drag me out of the car without waiting for Edward?"

"Because Edward won't be with us today. He, Jasper, and Emmett will be running errands of there own today."

"Well, why didn't he just tell me that himself." I muttered.

"Because some of what they are doing is going to be a surprise." She said, a smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

"What?!" I half shrieked.

"Calm down Bella, it's nothing big, although you are going to love it." She said.

We spent the rest of the day going over wedding details. I listened to what she had to tell me intently, telling me how the ceremony would go and so on. She explained how Edward had expressed interest in writing our own vows so I agreed–though I knew nothing I would say could compare to how I really felt, but I would do it for him. We also talked about after the wedding, the honeymoon and so forth. We had decided to tell everyone else that we would honeymoon in Hawaii, however, we were actually going to be at the their house...our house. This is also where the transformation would take place so Carlisle could be there to make sure nothing went wrong.

Edward and his brothers returned later that night. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could when I heard Emmett's booming laughter. When I finally got downstairs I saw all but one member of the Cullen family.

"Where's Edward?" I asked sounding just a tad pathetic.

"He is outside waiting for you" Jasper said very politely.

I went outside to find him, but when I stepped out on to the porch I was taken back. Charlie, Rene, Jessica, Mike, Angela, and everyone else I knew was standing there dressed up as if they were at a party.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, having absolutely no idea what was about to take place.

Everyone began to part and there stood Edward in a tux, smiling his angelic smile. He began to walk towards me, still smiling, and I just gazed at him with curious eyes. I forced my self to look at everyone else when I realized that the rest of the Cullens were now standing in the crowd dressed up like everyone else.

Edward paused at the foot of the porch and extended his hand toward me. Without even thinking I stepped down off the porch and took his hand. My heart was racing, I knew what he was going to do and I wasn't even close to being prepared.

"Bella, love." he said as he cupped my hands in his and gazed at me. "I know the date was set for next month but I can't wait. Will you, please, marry me tonight?"

His velvet smooth voice was soft....almost hesitant. He stared at me trying to read my face, although I am fairly certain my face was expressionless. I deliberated for a few minutes, going over every pro and con I could think of. I finally smiled at him. What was the point in delaying, everyone was already here and I couldn't bear to see Edward hurt.

"Yes, I will." I said quietly.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

**Hahaha. And Alice said it was nothing big! Eeep, they are getting married.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Just wanted to say that I hope you all are enjoying the story. **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Everything went by quickly and beautifully. I stumbled over my vows, as I knew I would. Edward, of course, had absolutely no troubles with his. The way the words poured out of his mouth was more than perfect. Next thing I knew we were inside the Cullens house–my new home–for what I assumed was supposed to be the reception/dance. Everyone one was amazed at the decorations, which of course was the work of Alice. As people came over to congratulate Edward and I they would ask how I missed the decorations. I shrugged, unable to come up with anything because I already knew Alice did it all while the rest of us were outside.

Everything had gone without a hitch and the party finally died out. I sat on the love seat as everyone else cleaned.

"No, don't you even think about helping," Alice had said.

"It's your wedding day, dear. We'll take care of it." Esme said sweetly.

It didn't take them long to clean up and as soon as they were finished they all headed for the door–with the exception of Edward.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I jumped up from the love seat.

Edward was immediately at my side, his arm around my waist.

"They're giving us some alone time, Bella." he whispered in my ear.

"Honestly Bella! Did you think we were gonna stay around for this did you?" Alice laughed.

They were gone and I was blushing. I knew what Alice was getting at and I was nervous.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen," he said in a honey smooth voice, "shall we?"

He smiled his crooked smile, I grabbed his hand and headed for the stairs. Edward wasn't satisfied at my human pace. He scooped me up in his arms and dashed up stairs to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Edward set me down in front of his bedroom door.

"After you, my dear," he whispered, his cold breath made me shiver–with excitement.

I opened the door, gazing around the room in astonishment. His room was dimly lit and a sweet aroma filled the air.

I inhaled deeply, "It smells amazing in here."

"These scents are designed to relax the human body," he pointed out as his nose skimmed my neck.

"You know what? Your touch is the only thing that relaxes me."

"Is that so." He chuckled.

Edward spun me around spun me around catching me in a kiss. This kiss wasn't as careful as any of his others had been, no, this was pure passion. Our lips moved together eagerly until I had to pull away to catch my breath. Edward didn't stop, moving down to my throat and my shoulders.

My mind was swimming and I vaguely remember moving over to the bed. As I was being put down my dress was being slipped off. He pulled back looking me over, satisfaction present on his face.

"My god," he whispered, barely audible, "you are even more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined."

Edwards' lips were at mine once more, moving fiercely against mine. My hands move unsteadily through the buttons on his shirt. I ran my hands down his perfectly, ice sculpted chest. He was unbearably beautiful, so much more than I deserved. Although, at this particular moment I didn't care, I was going to be as greedy as possible. I strained as close to his body as I could and it still didn't feel like it was close enough.

His hands were moving down my sides ever so carefully, cooling my over heated body. Suddenly, his body went rigid, his lips and hands froze, and his eyes snapped open.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, gasping for air.

"Put some clothes on, Bella, now," he growled and left the room.

* * *

**I know it short but they'll get longer. **

**Dont forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I obeyed Edwards' orders but something just wasn't right. Did I do something wrong? I started to panic as I thought about how he might not want me.

"Bella, Lets go." he said urgently as he scooped me up.

"Edward, what's wrong? Did I upset you? I whispered trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"Oh no, love," he said sounding horrified at my assumption, "that's not it at all."

"Then what's going on?" I asked.

"There is a...complication. Im going to take you to Charlie's so you can pack the rest of you things and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No."

"Bella..."

"Edward, I am your wife now and I go where you go. Oh and don't think I won't follow you , because I will. Even if it means walking."

I hated doing this to him, but I refused to sit around doing nothing and worrying while he was gone.

"Alright, Bella," Edward sighed, "I'll bring you along, but I want you to stay in the car."

"Fine."

It didn't take us long to get to where we needed to be but when we arrived I was horror struck. There, standing on the treaty line, was my family...and the pack.

"Jacob!?" I growled as I lunged for the door.

"No, Bella," Edward said firmly, restraining me with one arm, "I told you I would bring you, but only if you stayed in the car."

"What the HELL is going on, Edward!"

"Jacob heard we got married and he wants to fight for you."

"Pretentious, volatile mutt." I snarled through my teeth.

Edward chuckled at my comment, probably because he was thinking something of the same thing.

"I'll take care of it, love, don't worry...just promise me you will stay here." he said smoothly.

As much as I wanted to go out there and yell every profanity in the world at Jacob, I promised to stay put...for Edwards sake.

**_Edwards POV  
_**  
I left Bella in the Volvo fuming. Even though I couldn't read her mind I knew how angry she was because I was equally as mad. I was going to finally be able to give her what she wanted and he just had to interfere. And here my family stood, a united front as they had once been before, protecting us.

"Jacob," I addressed him cooly, "this is hardly called for. We are married now, the least you could do is let us be."

"I refuse to let her go, leech. She could be just as happy with me as she is with you...after time. I can protect her just as well, no, better then you can. I love her and we both know she loves me too."

"She has made her choice and to be quite honest she is rather furious with you right now."

"Really," he scoffed, "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Well, if I wasn't so keen on her safety I would let her come over here and tell you herself. However, since her safety is my number one priority, I made her promise to stay in the car."

I saw him glance towards the Volvo and read the thoughts passing through his mind.

"Well, I guess Bella's stubbornness came in handy tonight," I chuckled, "Yes, dog, that's right. She's in the car, but no I won't bring her out here. She doesn't need to be in the middle of this."

Jacob growled forcing an automatic response out of me. I got in my defensive crouch, a low growl emitting form my throat.

"Edward, this isn't the time for that." Carlisle spoke for the first time, stepping out from the line.

I relaxed my stance immediately, remembering Bella was still watching. Everyone appeared to be calming down almost instantly, probably because of Jasper.

"Look mutt, I won't fight you because I wouldn't want to hurt and or kill you. Bella wouldn't like me to much if I did so." I said calmly.

"Hmph." he huffed, obviously irritated.

"Jacob, you and the pack go home now." ordered a new voice.

Sam came into view just then. The pack turned around, taking off in a run. The quarrel was over–for now. I sprinted to the car to take Bella home, leaving Carlisle to talk to Sam.

* * *

** Jake just had to be a mood killer, lol. I know he's not nice.**

**Dont forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"Edward," I whined.

"Bella, we don't need to discuss this, everything is fine now."

We pulled up in front of the house and just as we stopped Edward was at my door, lifting me out of my seat and kissing me ever so lightly.

"Now, shall we pick up where we left off?" he asked, unleashing the full force of his eyes upon me.

"Absolutely," I said, kissing his neck.

He rushed back up to his...our bedroom laying me on the bed. His lips were at mine instantly as his hands moved gently down my curves. Edward moved his hands back to the top of my shirt, grasping it and ripping it from my body, throwing it to the floor. It was an old shirt so I wouldn't let it bother me...right now. My hands moved to his shirt doing the same. I let my hands scan his perfect sculpted chest.

His hands went further south as he went to touch my wetness. He pushed two fingers into me, slowly moving them in and out. I started to moan, this felt so wonderful. As he continued to pleasure me, I grew increasingly more aroused. Edward withdrew his hand to taste the residue on his fingers.

"Mmm." was all he muttered.

I was growing anxious for what was to come next. I reached down to undo my pants but they disappeared from my legs in a flash along with my underwear. Just as my clothing was being tossed to the floor I noticed Edwards were gone to. I nodded for him to proceed and he did so. His tip grazed my arousal lightly, making me whimper, then he plunged in.

I took in a sharp breath, gasping from the pain.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered.

Edward moved slow at first but picked up speed as he went. With each push he went as hard as he was capable without hurting me.

After a bit we switched into a different position, so I was on my knees. Edward came at me from behind, going deeper and harder.

"Oh my god. Edward," I screamed out with such pleasure.

Edward wrapped one hand around my neck, forcing my head to tilt back. His lips brushed my neck just as we climaxed. We rolled over, panting, and Edward covered us with a light sheet. I curled up against his chest and he put his lips to my ear.

"I love you. More then you know."

As Edward began to hum my lullaby I feel asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Hehe. I like this chapter. Bella gets one of the things she wanted :) Hope you like it.**

**Dont forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight**

While everyone else was on "vacation", Edward and I had our fun. However, everyone would be home tomorrow and with that in mind I started think about other things.

"Bella, honey, what are you thinking about?" Edward whispered as he pulled me on to his lap.

"It's nothing," I said burring my face in his neck.

"I know when something is worrying you; I have had a lot of practice reading your face."

"I know, it's just," I trailed off.

Edward cupped my face between his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Bella, tell me, please."

"Alright, alright. I was just thinking about the family coming home tomorrow."

"Why are you worried about that? Or are you just not ready for them to come home, because if that were the case I could certainly call Carlisle and ask for an extension."

"No, no, that's not it. Although that does sound nice, but I was actually thinking about the 'change' since it was to happen after their return and all."

"Bella, if you're not ready..."

"No, I am. I'm just worried that after the change I won't be myself and I'll be one giant pain in the ass."

"You won't be a pain, love, I promise."

"Thanks," I said kissing him on the neck.

I pulled back, looking at my angel. My breathing was a little uneven but I really didn't care at this point.

"Now about calling Carlisle," I whispered.

Edward had his cell out in a second, holding it up to his ear having already dialed.

"Carlisle, I need to speak with you about something, If you not to busy of course."

I waited patiently while Edward talked to Carlisle and then the rest of the family too. He walked around the room as he talked, something he hardly ever did. I decided to lay back on the couch and rest my eyes while he finished talking with our family. I'm not sure how long I laid there, but just as soon I was sure I had shut my eyes I felt a cool pair of lips on my neck. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"So how's the family," I asked.

"They're good. Carlisle said they would give us an extra day together, but he has to get back to work."

"One day is good enough."

"Oh and Alice wanted me to relay a message to you as well," he said giving me a funny look.

I waited patiently for Edward to tell me, because honestly I had no idea what he was talking about.

"She wanted me to tell you 'not to forget the surprise' that you and her arranged for me."

"Oh, yea!! I can't belive I almost forgot."

Edward stood up in front of me, pulled me up off the couch and run us to our room. Within just a few seconds we were in the room and Edward had me pinned down on the bed.

* * *

** Hope you like it.**

**Dont forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oooooh, I wonder what the surprise could be. Lets read and find out hehe.**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Edward had my hands pinned above my head, his face just inches from mine.

"Now, what is this about a surprise," he asked in a sultry voice.

"Well," I started attempting to compose myself, "I guess I could give it to you now, but you have to let me up first."

"I guess I could do that, though I really would prefer to keep you right here."

"I'll be right back. Promise."

I ran down to Alice's room to retrieve the box we had hidden in her closet. I was actually surprised Edward didn't already know about this, but Alice must have kept her mind busy so he wouldn't hear.

Just a few weeks earlier, before the wedding Alice took me shopping for the honeymoon.

"Edward is kind of into kinky stuff, just know that, Bella," she had said to me.

"How do you know this, Alice," I asked.

"Because, Edward has been trying to decide whether or not he would ask you try some stuff with him, but he is so indecisive and I'm only getting flickers.

I looked at her completely dumbfounded. I never thought that Edward would be into anything weird, let alone kinky.

"After I started getting the flickers I confronted him about it and he confessed," she said with a shrug.

I started to giggle as I remembered that day and the conversation. Never in a million years did I ever imagine myself doing anything like what I was about to go do but if it pleased Edward I would give it a try.

I laid everything out across the bed. The first thing I did was put on the lingerie we bought from Victoria Secrets. It was a lacy midnight blue cami with a matching pair of underwear that exposed half of my butt. Next came the fishnet stockings and the knee high leather boots. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail for the finishing touch, grabbed the rest of what was on the bed and made my way back to the room.

* * *

**Kinda short, sorry. But the next chapter should be interesting *snickers* Hope your enjoying the story.**

**Dont forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: This chapter is smutty, just so ya'll know. hehe**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I walked, slowly, back to the bedroom trying not to trip. That would be the last thing I would need, trip in these and break my leg then having to explain to the doctor what happened. When I reached the door I stopped for the length of a heartbeat, took a deep breath then proceeded into the room. Edward was looking out the window, looking absolutely amazing as the moonlight hit him. I set the stuff down on the bed and walked up behind him sliding my arms around his waist.

"I was beginning to think you had run off, love," he said, a smile hinted in his tone.

He started to move my hands to turn around, "Edward, wait. Don't look yet."

"Why not?"

"Just give me two seconds."

I went back over to the bed and picked up on of the objects I had laid there: the whip. I stood at the foot of the bed with the whip in one hand and the other was placed on my hip.

"Ok," I said, "you can look now."

Edward turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"My god," he gasped.

"You like it?"

"Words aren't enough to describe how much of a turn on you are right now."

I chucked and motioned to the bed to the bed showing off what else Alice had gotten for us; there was a pair of handcuffs(the fuzzy kind) and a bottle of scented lubricant.

The next thing I knew Edward was in front of me, arms wrapped around my waist, Whispering in my ear.

"Bella, not that I object to this but I'm not sure I can use that whip on you. I could hurt you pretty bad."

"Silly, Edward. This isn't for you to use on me, it's for me to use on you."

Edward looked at me, slightly puzzled, but he soon realized that he had told Alice his fantasy and of course she had told me.

"I'll have to remember to thank her when she get's home," he grinned.

Just as he had said this his lips were on mine, kissing me fiercely. I pulled out of the kiss as quickly as I could because if I wanted this to work I had to be the one in control.

"No, I'm the one in control right now," I sad in a strict, sexy voice. "Take off your clothes."

He complied with my request and in less then a second all his clothes where gone. With the end of the whip I pocked it into Edwards chest knowing he would react the way I wanted. He fell backwards on the bed and I proceeded to crawl on top of him so that I was straddling him. I pressed the handle of the whip cross his neck and started to play my role.

"You want more," I said seductively.

"Yes."

I smiled and began to tease him. I slid myself down by his erection, keeping the whip pressed down on his neck, and began grinding. Edward let out a growl and started to moan, which turned me on. I started moving faster making him moan my name. I kept going, moving faster and faster yet until he released himself for the first time.

"Bella," he panted, " this is torture."

"Yea, well I'm not quite done yet."

I pulled the whip back and let it snap forward, striking him across the chest. He growled, with pleasure, and I did it again. I threw it aside when I was finished with it and reached for the handcuffs.

"Your turn," I said dangling the handcuffs in front of him.

He rolled us over and cuffed me to the bedposts.

"Pay backs are a bitch ya know," he chuckled and I couldn't help but smile.

Edward tore the lace cami and underwear off of me, leaving only the fishnets and the boots. He wasted no time with small foreplay, he was going to get his revenge and he was going to do it now. His hand glided up my inner thighs to my arousal and began to tease it with his fingers. He then stuck to finger in and began pumping them causing me to arch my back and moan. He wasn't moving slow, he was moving fast. After a little of that he climbed over me and set his erection on my wetness. He began moving back and forth across my throbbing area, never letting his tip near my entrance, he was still torturing me. He kept moving faster until I released.

By the time this happened we had had enough of teasing each other. He uncuffed me, grabbed the lube and pushed into me. He quickly found his rhythm, but it just wasn't enough.

"Faster," I gasped between breaths.

He speed up and I began to moan louder

"Bella, scream my name."

"Oh! EDWARD!" I screamed. "Don't Stop!"

This only sent him over the edge. He continued to push in and out until we both climaxed. Edward rolled over panting just as much as I was.

"I'm most definitely thanking Alice when she gets home," he managed to say.

I smiled and rolled over, cuddling up to Edward. He started humming my lullaby and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**OMG! Was that not hot?! One of my most fav. chapters ever. hehe.**

**Dont forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day the family came home from their "vacation". Everyone seemed to have stories to tell, especially Aice but mostly about her shopping trip she took with Tanya. Alice pulled me aside to show me all the stuff she bought, half of it for me. There were at least twenty shirts and ten pairs of jeans that ended up hugging my every curve.

Off in the corner of the room the boys were discussing their activities over the extended weekend. I noticed Edward remained quiet, which I was thankful for. I'm sure they all knew about what me and Edward had done but I was glad he didn't talk about it.

After a bit I excused myself from Alice to go find Carlisle. Edward of course noticed my walking across the room and headed me off.

"Where are you off to, love?" he asked, slidding his hands around my waist.

"I was going to talk to Carlise."

"About?"

"Take a wild guess," I said slipping out of his hold.

Edward began to follow me into the kitchen but I turned abruptly and placed a hand on his chest and he stopped, like I knew he would.

"Edward, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to him alone, please."

He looked confused but let me go, leaving me with a kiss.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the table across from one another, hands interlaced. They appeared to be having a conversation, that I couldn't hear with my human ears. Their eyes were locked and just as I was thinking about leaving to let them finish they turned and met me gaze.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "didn't mean to interupt. I'll just come back..."

Esme cut me off. "Don't be silly Bella, come in and sit down."

"Is there something we can do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I was hoping to dicuss something with you actually."

"Yes, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to know when then best time to do it would be. You know, the change. Since you have to be there and all and I'm sure you have to go back to the hospital soon."

"That would be correct, I do have to go back soon. So, quite honestly the best time to do it would be tonight."

My eyes lit up, I didn't actually think he would say tonight. Honestly, I figured he would want me to wait another week or so. But this...this was perfect.

"Bella, hold on now," Carlisle said quickly. " There is one little thing to take care of first."

I felt my face turn into a pout. Of course there just had to be something to do first.  
"Bella, it's nothing big but as I understand it Edward is supposed to do this, correct?"

"Yes," I sniffled.

"Then the only thing to take care of is make sure he's ready."

Carlisle called Edward in and explained everything we had just talked about. He didn't say anything, just listened intently and nodded occasionally. After Carlisle finished speaking he finally spoke.

"Carlisle, Esme, could you give me a moment with Bella, please?"

"Of course," Esme said and then they were gone.

I didn't look at Edward, afraid to see pain on his face. I kept my eyes on my hands and fiddled with my ring. Before I could even blink Edwards cool hands were on mine and his lips at my ear.

"Bella, love, is this what you want. Do you want this tonight?"

* * *

**Oh, oh. Is he gonna changer her? **

**Please Review ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologize in advance, this chapter is very short as are the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

I leaned my head back, resting it on his shoulder before placing a kiss on his neck. I hated knowing that this hurt him but I needed this...to be with my love for eternity, even if it was a damned eternity.

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward put his face in my hair, breathing in my scent and let out a sigh. He kissed the top of my hair before he picked me up, bridal style, and looked straight into my eyes.

" Alright, love, tonight it is."

I smiled and kissed him passionately. I broke the kiss, reluctantly, to come up for air. As soon as I was immortal I would never worry about breaking another kiss.

Edward carried me off to the living room where everyone was waiting. As soon as we entered the room everyone feel silent and watched us carefully. He looked at everyone around the room, looked back at Carlisle before his eyes landed back on me.

"Tonight," was all he merely said.

Alice squeeled as she jumped up and down for joy. Emmett had a huge grin on his face. Rosalie seemed disappointed, where as Jasper showed no reaction.

"Where do you want to do this Edward?" Carlisle asked.

I looked into Edwards eyes and nodded, knowing he knew where I wanted to do this.

"I think our bedroom would be best. Somewhere comfortable and familiar."

Carlisle nodded and before I knew it I was being whisked up the stairs, where I would soon become one of the immortal.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Very short, yet again.**

* * *

"Now, Edward, before we proceed with this I want you to go hunting. It will make it easier for you to resist draining Bella." Carlisle told Edward as he set me on my feet.

"I don't think that will be necessary..." Edward started but Carlisle cut in.

"Edward, trust me. Go for half an hour, otherwise I won't allow you to do this."

Edward looked at me with apologetic eyes and kissed my cheek lightly before whispering, "Be back soon, promise."

As soon as Edward left, I turned to see Carlisle hadn't left and was sitting on the bed. He motioned for me to sit next to him, looking very distracted....or worried. As I took my seat next to him he reached out and took one of my hands in his, then just looked at me. I'm not sure how long we sat like this, but soon enough he spoke.

"Bella, I know when we voted I voted yes and I'm still all for this, but are you certain this is what you want. I just want you to be sure this is what you want."

" I'm positive, Carlisle, I've been waiting for this night forever. I can't turn away from this, not now."

He chuckled a little bit as I said this, "I know, just making sure. I'll let you rest until Edward returns." Carlisle left swiftly, leaving me to my thoughts.

I looked at the clock which read 7:40. Twenty minutes to go. For so long I've waited for this night and it was finally going to happen. I would get to be with the love of my life forever. As I kept thinking about this, I drifted off to sleep.

A little while later I felt something cool stroke the line of my jaw, as my eyes fluttered open I saw my angel staring at me. I sat up quickly and said, "Oh my god! I feel asleep. I'm sorry, oh god, what time is it?"

"Relax, Bella, it's alright. It's only 8:15, so you slept for about half an hour." He soothed me with his honey velvet voice.

"I'm sorry....I didn't mean to."

"Bella, love, don't worry. I told Carlisle that you were asleep and that we would do it when you woke up," he said as he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his granite chest. Edward put his face in my hair then whispered, "Are you ready, love?" I raised my head and gazed into my angels' eyes and simply nodded.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Very short, yet again. I'm sorry, I promise they will get longer.**

* * *

Edward kept me in his arms while he called for Carlisle. His voice was barely audible for human ears but of course Carlisle heard it plain as day and was there in a matter of seconds. He looked at us with curious eyes, scrutinizing our expression....so it seemed.

"We're ready."

"Alright. Bella you lay back on the bed." Carlisle instructed.

Edward released me from his grasp to allow me to lay back on my fluffy pillow.

"Edward, Bella, I have Emmett standing outside the door just as an extra precaution."

"That's fine, whatever you feel is best." I replied.

"Well then, Edward, whenever you're ready."

Edward stared deeply into my eyes, his face just inches from mine. His hands ran through my hair, instantly relaxing me. Edwards lips touched mine for a brief moment, then kissed a line down my jaw to my neck, making my head whirl. He then kissed the palm of my hand then moved to my wrist. I was completely relaxed when I suddenly felt burning. My screams were loud and echoed in the room, which I'm sure echoed through the entire house. Through the screams I heard my angel, my Edward, in a panic.

"Bella, god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't think, let alone speak. I was in to much pain.

**Edwards POV  
**  
I never wanted this for her, but if it meant forever with Bella and since this is what she really wanted I'd do it.

Bella seriously needed to relax if I was going to be able to do this, thankfully I knew how to do just that. I gazed into her eyes and ran my finger through her silky brown hair. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers for a short second, to let her know I loved her, then trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck. I knew very well that doing this made her lose her thoughts and would make her space out what I was about to do.

I brought her hand up to kiss her palm then took blood from her wrist. Her blood tasted better then I could have ever imagined.....so delectably sweet. Just then Bella started screaming, breaking me out of my trance and I pulled away. I cringed hearing her scream, because of me she would spend three days in pain....I was a monster for doing this to my sweet Bella.

"Bella, god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said.

"Edward, I think you should go down stairs now," Carlisle told me.

"I can't leave her."

"Edward, just trust me. Seeing her like this will do you no good."

I looked at him intensely but gave in. Carlisle was right behind me as Bella's screams faded as we walked down down the hall.

* * *

**I feel bad for Edward. Awww. **

**Don't forget to Review. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is the last severely short chapter, promise. Enjoy ^_^**

**-Oh and for this and previous chapters I may not have done this for. All character copyrights reserved to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and sadly I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

The next three days were pure torture, every time Bella's screams echoed through the house it was like a stake being driven through my unbeating heart. And it didn't help that I was the cause of her pain.

Carlisle had instructed me not to go upstairs but that was easier said then done. I tried several times to get to her, to try and comfort her but every time I got near the the door Emmett or Jasper were always there cutting me off.

"Edward, I know you feel bad about Bella going through this alone but it's better if you don't see her that way. I'm keeping an eye on her, so just relax." Carlisle had told me.

Relax. Can you believe that, relax. How can he possibly expect me to relax when my wife is in pain....

*********************

Day three came and passed painfully slow. I laid on the couch trying to tune everyone out as much as possible. Their thoughts had been nothing but fake sympathy for me....at least that's how it seemed. As I laid there I became suddenly aware that it was quiet, then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up towards the staircase and saw Carlisle standing there.

"Your presence has been requested," he smiled.

I didn't wait another second before I ran upstairs to see my Bella. I burst through the door and before my eyes was my wife, improved, if at all possible, sitting on the edge of our bed. She was looking at the floor as I whispered, "Bella, love."

"Edward," She exclaimed as she crossed the distance between us.

"Are you alright sweetheart. I'm so sorry, I wasn't allowed to in here."

"I'm fine now and I know....Carlisle told me." she whispered into my chest.

I pulled her face up and gazed into her eyes, which were now bright red. I ran my hand down her sides, feeling the difference that immortality had given her. Her body was more curvy then before, not that I minded. Her skin was paler then it had ever been, and now made of marble.

"Thirsty, love?" I asked.

" I am."

"Well, lets get the other and go hunting."

We ran downstairs hand in hand to get the others. Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting to see Bella. Alice was thinking about coming up to the room but Carlisle had told them that we needed time together.

As we entered the room all that was heard was gasps at first. Everybody was staring at Bella in astonishment, not that I could blame them.

"Oh my god, Bella you look amazing!" Alice exclaimed.

"Wow, Bella, you look almost as good as my Rose," Emmett said.

I stifled a laugh, Bella was more beautiful then Rosalie.

"Bella is thirsty. Who's coming with us."

Everyone stood up at once and we headed out to the forest.

* * *

**I feel bad for Edward. Awww. **

**Don't forget to Review. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This, still for some un-known reason, was one of my favorite chapters to write. Hope you like it. ^_^**

**- All character copyrights reserved to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and sadly I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

It's been six months since my transformation and I have grown accustomed to my new lifestyle. My family has been more understanding and more helpful than I should have deserved.

"Honey, it's alright. We've all been there, we know how difficult it can be at times." Esme would comfort.

It was just so frustrating. I stayed at the house unless I needed to go hunting. I hadn't talked to Charlie or Rene since the wedding and I couldn't even remember when the last time I talked to Jake was. I missed them all terribly but every time I talked about even just calling them I was shot down. They thought it would be easier on me if I didn't have contact with any of them in the first year. I think they are wrong though, I think I'd be in enough control where I wouldn't hurt anyone.

I could, in theory, go see them now...well Charlie at least. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were hunting. They had invited me to go but I declined, wanting sometime to myself. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were shopping in Olympia and Carlisle was doing and over nighter for Dr. Gerandy, so no one would know.

I decided to go, just for a quick visit. I pulled on a jacket and threw my hair in a poneytail and headed for the door. I ran down the stairs and out the door when I hit someting hard and fell back to the ground. It was Edward, just standing there looking at the ground but not at me.

"Bella, where were you going?" he said calmly.

"I..." I sighed, "I was going to go visit Charlie."

"Bella, you know you can't. You aren't ready for that yet."

I got up from the ground and looked at him.

"Well....you could go with me, I mean you could make sure nothing happened."

He sighed and cupped one hand on my cheek, "No. I'm sorry, I know you want to get out of the house but it's just to risky right now. I don't want to put you in a position where you might do something that you'll regret."

I glared at him and took a step back. There was no way he could know how I was feeling and what it was like to be stuck here all the time. He got to go out with Jasper and Emmett at least...he got to have fun.

I made a split decision and tried to run but as soon as I was at the end of the driveway I felt arms wrap securely around me and was being dragged back towards the house. I looked up to see that it was Jasper and Emmett that was carrying me. Once inside they set me down on the couch.

"Sorry sis, but Edward had us waiting and he is right, it's to risky for you to go visit Charlie right now." Emmett spoke.

I was fuming, how could they do this to me? I rose swiftly from the couch when a sudden wave of calmness spread through me.

"No!" I shouted. "I will not be calm. I'm going to my room."

I made my way to the stairs but paused before walking up them.

"Oh and Edward you can just stay down here for the rest of the night on the couch. I don't want your company, I want to be alone." I hissed.

I saw the pain in his eyes before I started back up the stairs, but I was far from caring. I sat on the bed, angry, for hours. Had I been able to cry I would have been sobbing. Edward tried sending Alice up when she got home but I just sent her away. I didn't want to see her or anyone else right now for that matter.

A few more hours passed when Edward finally made his way to the room. He opened the door and stood in the doorway, hands in his pocket, looking down.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we did that but you have to understand, I just want to protect you," he whispered. I was quiet as he continued. "It's just that I want to try and prevent you from hurting Charlie, because I know if you did, even by accident, you would be in pain and you wouldn't forgive yourself. I'm just doing what's best for you and for them. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

I broke down and began to sob tearless sobs. Edward was next to me instantly, pulling me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he cradled me to his chest.

"I'm sorry Edward," I cried out, "I just miss them so much."

"Shhh...I know. I know."

Edward continued to soothe me, reassuring me everything would be fine and that I would get to see them soon. He layed us down on the bed and hummed my lullaby for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**Awe, poor Bella. I wish Edward would come comfort me like that. No, wait, I lied. I want Emmett to come comfort and cuddle with me hehe. **

**Don't forget to Review. Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Another chapter I enjoyed writing very much. ^_^**

**- All character copyrights reserved to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and sadly I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

Another couple of weeks passed by and I was starting to get antsy again. It was hard with Jasper around, feeling my every emotion, to be able to convince them to let me do anything. I mentally cursed him and his stupid gift and once again was thankful Edward wasn't able to read my thoughts, 'cause if he could he would surely prevent me from leaving the vicinity completely. And considering I very rarely left the house since my attempted sneak out, I needed to be careful.

Tomorrow we were going hunting, not far away so they could keep track of me easier. I really felt like a pet or a prisoner, WITH MY OWN FAMILY! I'm sure if Edward hadn't insisted they would have just had him stay at the house with me and they would just bring something back for us. Somehow he had convinced them to let me go, on the condition that I promised to behave myself. I consented of course, I was in no way going to be able to stay in the house any longer.

I rummaged through my closet and dresser, trying to locate an outfit for tomorrow. After about fifteen minutes I decided on a light blue, V-neck t-shirt and a pair of light wash, low-rise jeans. I set them aside and went back to my dresser and picked out a pair of pajamas. Though I didn't sleep anymore, my nightly routine's were still hard to break. Both Alice and Edward had assured me that eventually my old habits would die down soon enough. But for now I was still content with doing the routine, so I gathered my pajamas and bag of toiletries that I never got rid of and headed for the shower.

I turned the water on as hot as I could get it then quickly shed my clothes and stepped in to the mist. The water felt good against my cold skin. It was one thing I truly missed, other than my family and friends. My mind started to wonder to Rene, Charlie, and Jake. I wanted to see them...I needed to see them, if not Rene or Jake at least Charlie.

I quickly washed my hair and got out to dry off, putting my pajamas then ran at vampire speed to my room. I put my things away and climbed into bed and curled up on my side. For the longest time I just laid there, thinking about everybody; I thought about my family(both vampire and human), and all of the friends I had. After graduation I promised to at least keep in contact with them and so far had not kept that promise. I felt horrible about it and I wish they would let me call them, just to see how they were and how college was for them.

I don't know how long I stayed laying there and thinking but suddenly I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I sighed and smiled slightly, I knew these arms to well. He pulled me closer to his body, kissing my hair before his lips found my ear. His breath was even as it fanned around me.

"You've been awful quiet up here my dear." Edward whispered.

I shrugged. I didn't know if I dared tell him why I had been hold up in the room and what I was thinking about. I knew he felt bad about keeping me away from my family and if I brought up the subject he would feel worse. But he couldn't possibly understand what it was like...how I felt. He never had to stay away from his family, Carlisle made him after his parents died to save him from suffering the same fate.

"Bella, come here," he said as he twisted me in his arms.

His lips crushed to mine in an instant. The edge to this kiss was something I hoped he wouldn't use on me again. He was trying to persuade me to tell him what was on my mind, and though I fought with myself my resolve quickly dissipated. My lips grew more urgent on his as I pulled myself closer to his body.

I could feel every line of his body against mine, including the growing bulge in his pants. I whimpered and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Before I got through them he grasped my wrists and held them over my head. His other hand slowly slid down my torso, his fingers brushing my hardened peaks. His lips trailed along my jawline and down my neck, I was becoming increasingly more aroused with each second that past.

My head was swimming with thoughts of him when suddenly his lips were at my ear.

"Tell me what you were thinking."

I shook my head, still not wanting to tell him. Though of course he wasn't having that. He licked my bottom lip as his hand that was playing with my nipples slid down to the waist band of my pajama pants. His long finger dipped in and teased me, earning yet more whimpers from me.

"If you want me to continue, you will tell me what you were thinking Isabella," he said roughly.

I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself before speaking.

"I was thinking about everyone I missed," I all but whispered.

I took a chance and peaked at his face. He didn't looked surprised, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. He released my hands and sat up, refusing to look me in the eyes.

* * *

**Jeez, what a buzz kill. hehe **

**Don't forget to Review. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry, I guess this one is kinda short. **

**- All character copyrights reserved to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and sadly I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

We were all set to leave just as soon as Carlisle returned from his shift at the hospital, which would be in about ten minutes. So everyone talked amongst themselves, anticipating the family hunt, where as I decided to sit on the couch quietly rethinking everything that happened last night.

_"I was thinking about everyone I missed"_

I took a chance and peaked at his face. He didn't looked surprised, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. He released my hands and sat up, refusing to look me in the eyes.

I don't know how long we sat there, but the silence was maddening. I buried my face in my hands, wishing I could take back those words. If I would have been smart I would have tried to lie, I should have, then I wouldn't have to see the hurt in my husbands eyes.

After what seemes like hours he finally peered at me and the words that came out of his mouth was enough to tear me up even more.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have done this to you."

With those simple words he was gone. I left me alone and all I could do was sit there sobbing dryly.

Edward didn't return to me all night, and if I was being completely honest I was afraid that he would leave me like he did before and that was something I couldn't handle. The thought of it alone tore at my chest, re-opening up the hole that had been repaired.

I opted to stay in our room all day, I didnt want to have to explain anything and I was in no mood for people giving me sympathy. If Esme hadn't have come to get me I would have stayed locked up here all day.

I looked across the room where Edward was standing, I was still infuriated with him. When I came down he was smiling and laughing while talking to Jasper and Emmett. He was acting like nothing had happened, that everything was perfectly fine! Did he not care that I felt utterly horrible and that he had made it so much worse by walking away?

I didn't have to much time to dwell on that as Caslisle had finally come home. thank god. I really just wanted to get this over with so I could come back and sulk some more. I absolutely did not care if I was acting childish or not, I was just not in the mood to be around Edward for to long.

Everyone paired up in groups of four, just so we only had to take two cars. Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett decided to take the jeep. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I went in the Volvo. Jasper sat in front with Edward and I sat in back with Alice. She tried to talk to me like everything was ok, but I honestly didn't pay her any attention, my eyes were focused on the back of Edwards head. He was still ignoring my presence which was annoying the hell out of me.

Before to long we reached our destination point and we all agreed that we would meet back at the cars in about three or four hours. Carlisle's group headed in the direction opposite of which our group was going as we all began hunting down our prey.

Alice stuck close to me, still trying to get me to talk but I wasn't going to give in. I just wanted to hunt in peace, then leave. Never the less she still kept at it until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice, can I please just hunt," I snipped at her.

Her face fell into a pout but she got the hint and left me alone. I hadn't meant to snap at her like that, I just wanted some peace. Though soon enough everyone was to pre-occupied eating to even notice my less than pleasant demeanor anymore.

By the time I had finished my third doe I didn't feel like hunting anymore and found a big rock near by to sit on. No one was real close to me, but I could still hear them in the distance enjoying the fun of hunting. I didn't want to stay here anymore, I wanted to leave but I knew no one else was even close to being finished. Then a thought struck me. Quickly before I lingered on the thought to much I bolted from where I was sitting, heading in towards Charlie's house.

I felt the ground beneath my feet and the wind whipping around me as I ran and it felt great. Though I wasn't to concentrated on how good it felt to run, I wanted to make it as far as I could before Alice would see that I was doing. I knew they would come for me, but with any luck I would make it there before any of them would.

Fortunately, it didn't take as long as I had anticipated to get there. I stopped just outside the forest, smiling briefly. I felt like a giddy little girl going to see her favorite band. I walked slowly up to the porch, stopping a few yards away when something burned my nose. I brushed it off as nothing, deciding that Charlie might have just burned some food or something.

I hurried myself the rest of the way to the door giving three quick knows. I heard some talking and movement before the door opened. Though what I was not expecting was the person who opened the door.

There standing before me was a tall boy with russet skin and dark eyes that pierced me every time I saw them. I couldn't believe my eyes and my luck, Jake was here!

"B-bella..." he stammered.

"Hi Jake, " I breathed.

* * *

**Oh, oh. Who saw that one coming.....ok I'm sure some people could guess, but still lol. **

**I'm very excited about the next chapter and I will get it up as soon as I can. ^_^**

**Don't forget to Review. Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here is Chapter 19. I know ya'll just wanna read so I'll see you down below.**

***Character copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

We stood there just staring at each other for close to a full minute before Jake pulled me into his chest, giving me one of his bone crushing hugs. However, this time, I didn't get the wind knocked out of me…..seeing as I really didn't need to breath at all.

But boy let me tell you, as soon as he grabbed me, not only did it surprise the hell out of me but it made me hold my breath. Now I understood what I was smelling before and why Edward often hated it when I had gone up to spend the day at Jacob's house. His woodsy musk scent that I used to love now burned the hell out of my nose. No he just smelled like a wet dog that had been rolling around in leaves and dirt. I decided against breathing while around him.

"You can put me down now Jake," I chuckled, "and just for the record. You Stink."

His chest rumbled as he laughed and set me back on the ground. "Well you don't smell so great either but I'll deal."

We sat down one the steps of the porch. I was glad to see that Jake was happy to see me, I was thinking he'd make some cruel remark about letting Edward change me into a vampire, but he definitely surprised me by being so enthused upon seeing me. And I couldn't help myself from asking him about it.

" I have to say Jake that I'm pleasantly surprised that you didn't rip my head off as soon as you saw me. Would you mind telling me why? Because I recall that you once said that you'd rather see me dead than as a vampire."

A deep crease formed in his brow and he gave me a meaningful glance. It almost looked as if some sort of pain had stricken him and that he was afraid to say. I watched him internally debating with himself as to whether or not to tell me. I leaned against his shoulder and waited, reveling in the warmth of his skin on mine.

After a few moments of silence he let out a breath in the form of a sigh and wrapped an arm around me. He didn't look at me when he spoke.

"Bells, I'm sorry for saying that. I know I told you before, but all the same I am sorry. Honestly….I'm not entirely sure why I didn't. Because after that night at the treaty line I was so sure that if I ever saw you again I would kill you, without a moments hesitation.

I had no idea that you were on your way hear. Maybe if I had I would have left, to avoid a confrontation. That may have been the cowards way out, but that is what I would have done. Though seeing you when I opened that door was probably the single best thing I could have asked for. Even though you are what you are now…… I don't see you as anything but Bella and I still love you, same as I always have."

He finally glanced up at me and I smiled. I was pleased that even though I changed he still saw me as Bella. And as irrational as it may be I was also happy to hear he still loved me, because even though I loved Edward with all my heart there was a part of me that did love Jake as well. Though mo matter how he may wish, I wouldn't leave Edward. That pain would be to much to bear.

I hugged myself closer to his chest and whispered, "Jake, you have no idea how happy it makes me that you don't see me any differently. I was so afraid that I'd never be able to see you again because of my being a vampire and….."

I trailed off not exactly sure if I should say the last part or not. Jake pulled my chin up and made me look into his eyes. His face but a mere inch from mine and getting closer until his forehead touched mine. He was silently pleading with me to tell him. And I obliged him just that.

"I still love you Jake."

I have no idea how long we sat there as we did, but I swear I thought I felt myself heating. There were times I wished I had picked Jacob, however every time that thought came up I was reminded of how it felt when I was without Edward. I referred to that time as the dark days and I didn't want to revisit them.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something there was a squealing of tired coming to an abrupt halt. Edward bolted from the car, his eyes looking murderous as he sauntered toward us. _This isn't good_, I thought.

I got up and went to Edward, putting my hands on his chest and standing my ground firmly so as to stop him. He glanced down at me with a hard look that screamed that he wasn't pleased.

"Edward, everything is fine. Nothing happened, Charlie's…..um I actually haven't seen him. But he's ok. I didn't hurt anybody."

"Get in the car Bella," he replied through gritted teeth.

Jake let out a snort and rose to his feet. He strode to us in measured steps and stopped about a foot away from us. He wasn't smiling, but was giving me an exasperated look as he shook his head.

"He's still doing that to you? How in the world can you stay with him when he treats you like a child? I can honestly say I'd never do that to you."

Well hell, it's starting again. As soon as I opened my mouth to tell Jake to quit Edward cut in.

"Stay out of this, you filthy mutt. She is my wife and don't you forget that. You can get it out of your mind that she'll ever be yours," he snapped.

"She still loves me. Did she tell you that, or shall I play back the memory from just moments ago?" Jake Countered.

That was all it took. Edward flung me out of his way and made a beeline for Jacob, a thundering growl leaving his chest. My eyes went wide and I screamed as I watched Edward punch Jake in the chest, sending him flying backwardsinto my fathers house.

* * *

**Well, there you have it Chapter 19! I know it took me a LONG time to get it posted but I hope it was worth the wait. I know I am exceedingly happy that I got it done because it has been driving me crazy trying to get it done. Every other time I tried writing it, it just didn't come out right so I would delete it. I'm happy with the way it turned out now thuogh.**

**I decided that there will only be one more chapter and then the epilogue. Sad I know, but all good things must come to an end. After I finish this, all focus will be on A Different Kind of Life. Granted there will be one shots here and there but not many. **

**Hope you enjoyed it ^_^**

**Reviews and comments welcomed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok everyone, this is the last chapter minus the epilogue. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

***Character copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer. (Bella's shield ability is creadited to S.M. as well)**

* * *

The crashing sound coming from the house snapped me out of my slight daze. I went to the Volvo grabbing Edwards phone dialing the first number that popped into my head.

"Edward?"

"Alice get here fast, Edward and Jake are fighting in my fathers house. Can't explain now, hurry." I said as fast as I was able to.

I dashed into the house and saw that Jake had changed into his wolf form. He looked more deadly, with his teeth bared and crouched the way he was. He leapt at Edward, who I noticed was in the same defensive crouch.

Edward dashed out of the way of Jacob's jaws and sent him flying with a hard kick to the side into another wall. And just as Edward got ready to attack him again I flew at him with more speed than I knew I had. I knew I was still stronger than he was since I hadn't hit my one year mark and still had my human blood inside of me.

We wrestled around on the floor until I got him pinned to the ground, both of our breathing quite heavy, though it was unnecessary. His glare told me that he was furious still and that having jumped in the middle of their fight hadn't help his temper.

Out of the countless times I was thankful for him not being able to read my mind, I was certainly wishing he could now. I'd be telling him that this was unnecessary and that he had no reason to worry because I loved him to much to let him go even though, yes, I still had feelings for Jake. But no matter what feelings I had for Jake, it was nothing compared to what I felt him when he was near me….

The tension in Edward's body suddenly left and he cocked his head to the side, giving me the oddest look in the world. It was like a cross between confusion, surprise and disbelief all rolled into one. We just stared at each other when I heard Alice and the others pull up and were by our side in less than two seconds.

I got up off of Edward, barely registering anyone else around me. I faintly heard Carlisle asking what happened and Edward giving him the barest of answers. I turned and headed back outside to clear my head and the only person that followed was Edward.

"Bella…." he said softly.

I glanced at him and reached out and pulled me into his chest. I let out a dry sob, I swear if I would have been human there would have been a puddle at my feet already. He rubbed soothing circles on my back, and when I looked back up at him he looked remorseful.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I lost it. I was worried about you, I didn't want you to do something you'd regret later. And then I saw you in _his_ arms and he looked like he was going to kiss you….and then he thought about it. But what made me snap was the little piece of memory of you telling him you still loved him, and the smile on your face as you said it." he sighed and waited a moment before he continued.

"When you had me pinned to the ground, I saw the look in your eyes. You looked so hurt and that made me even more mad, because I thought I had just driven you out of my arms. But then all of a sudden I heard you. Your lips weren't moving but…I think I heard your thoughts.

Of course it took me by surprise because all this time I haven't been able to read your mind and then all of a sudden I could. But even as we stand here now, I can't."

I thought about that for a moment. It didn't make sense but then again….maybe it wasn't a coincidence either that he heard me. I ran inside fast to tell everyone we'd meet up with them later and went back out side. Grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him with me. I went to the drivers side of the car and got in, curiously he got in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going, love?"

"Our meadow," I smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later we arrived back home where everyone was waiting for us. As soon as we crossed the threshold I was attacked by Alice, hugging me and telling me never to worry her the way I had. I returned the hug assuring her I wouldn't dream of it.

Edward didn't get as nice of a reception as I did. The all shot him death glares and started telling him that what he pulled today was one of the stupidest he'd done and that he was lucky that it wasn't worse. Asking him if he ever once considered asking about what happened instead of jumping to conclusions and why he'd even think of hurting me like that.

He stood there and took it all, not even bothering to defend himself. His face was grim, if he felt bad before then it he was probably feeling even worse now. I couldn't take seeing it anymore and I put it to a stop.

"Will you all just stop! He feels bad enough, and I've already forgiven him," I screamed at them.

Every face, including Edward's, turned towards me in shock. Probably didn't expect me to yell at them but to yell at him. But presently there was something else to be discussed.

"Now, to more important matters. I think we discovered my ability or rather abilities from the change."

Everyone was silent as I told them what Edward and I had talked about when we went to the meadow. I had asked him to tell me everything up until he heard my thoughts and we discovered something interesting.

When I had Edward pinned to the ground, I couldn't help thinking that I had upset him to the point of potentially leaving me again. And the thought pained me so much that I was able to project everything I wanted to tell him out of my mind to him. After everything was discussed we figured out I had a shield around me, protecting my mind. It had been such an excitement to find out that we sat in the middle of the field and practiced taking my shield down. It worked a few times but it still needed work.

On the way back to the house we talked some more and I decided to call Jake and make sure he was alright and apologize for what occurred earlier today. He assured me he was alright and even apologized to me for being an ass with Edward. I told Jake what we discovered with the shield around my brain and he asked if I had any other abilities. Being that I had no idea what he was talking about, I asked him to explain.

Jake said that when I had gotten Edward pinned to the ground that he found he wasn't able to move either. Upon talk some more, after I put him on speaker, we also discovered that when in a potentially dangerous situation I was able to restrain not one of the people but two. One physically and one mentally as well. Needless to say I was speech less.

When I got done saying everything, there was a few minutes of silence. Then all at once there was laughter, cheers, and then everyone rushed up to hug and congratulate me.

I smiled at how enthused they all seemed to be, and I was thankful to be apart of this family. I looked to my husband and knew that no matter how many times we may fight, and I'm certain there would be plenty of those times, that we would never stay mad. And nothing would keep us apart.

* * *

**Reviews and comments welcomed.**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the final chapter, the Epilogue.**

***Character copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

6 months later….

Ever since the fight with Jacob…..since that night we found out about Bella's abilities I do not believe we could have been in any more perfect harmony with one another. We of course discussed everything, even though she had forgiven me and per Bella's suggestion Jacob and I tried our hand at becoming friends. Surprisingly enough we have become very good friends. We have more in common with each other than we would have ever thought-main one being caring for Bella.

Even though I am acutely aware that Jacob loves her and still desire's her to be his-damn his mind somedays- I know Bella will not leave me. She reassures me of that EVERY night and I can't complain about that, though my family certainly does what will all the noise we apparently make. Every morning is much the same, say good morning then get scolded about keeping our private time _private_. At first Bella would always get embarrassed and I swear if she still could she'd be flushed tomato red, but lately she has become more quick to come back on whom ever decides to bring it up. Just the previous day it was Alice who had decided to bring it up this time and before I could even get a word in Bella gave her a cold glare that gave me shivers and brought up something that she had caught her and Jasper doing just the week prior. Everyone, including myself, was completely and utterly stunned, except for Emmett who pounded Jasper's fist with his own and proceeded to taunt Alice for the remainder of the day.

Today was much the same in any sense, but when Emmett brought it up all Bella did was wink and walk away. I had to chuckle at that, it was just to damn cute, I was figuring she would at least tear after. But that was my Bella, she was always surprising me. And just to show her just how amazing I thought she was, I had something special planned. She of course knew we had something planned for today, she just wasn't sure what it was and I wanted to keep it that way.

I sauntered over to wear she stood, chattering with Esme near my piano. I made a mental note to play again for Bella. I hadn't been able to at all lately what with all the time we were spending in our bedroom. Both women stopped talking to look at me, both with the same smirk on their faces. Now I was definitely curious. I tried reading Esme's thoughts but she clouded them by reciting a poem in her head, one that Carlisle had told her numerous times over the years. Even though I knew Bella would have the shield secured around her thoughts I tried anyway, having the faintest hope she'd take pity on me and tell me. No such luck.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping I could whisk away my wife for a while," I said politely.

Esme nodded to me then winked at Bella, it was going to be that way now was it. Well, no matter, I was almost positive I would get it out of her later this evening. I wrapped my arm securely around waist and headed in the direction of our cars. I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for tonight and I went all out for it. When we got outside I heard Bella gasp at the sight of the white stretch limo. She looked up at me and I simply nodded. She did an Alice type squeal and bounded towards the vehicle. I followed at a more leisurely pace and got in behind her.

The limo was so spacious that you could easily fit the family in here plus about 2 other couples. The tan leather seats were neat and tidy, not one stain on them, the black carpeting complementing seats, and of course a fully stocked mini bar. The windows were tinted as dark as the law allowed so we remained inconspicuous inside, I certainly did not want anyone peering in on us.

As the limo pulled out I drew Bella into my lap, situating her so she was straddling my legs. Delicately I took her face between both of my hands, still treating her as if she were glass, and placed a gentle kiss upon her full, smooth lips. I was in no hurry, I had all night with her, so I kissed her slowly, tenderly, and with as much passion as I was capable of. She let a moan into my mouth, kissing me back with enthusiasm.

I laid her back onto the seat, letting my body cover hers. Moving my mouth, I kissed down her jaw to her collar bone and between the valley of her chest that was easily accessible due to her low cut shirt. Her hips began to roll against mine, causing my erection to become even more prominent than it was before. I hissed against her skin and tore her shirt away from her body as well as the lacy bra she wore. I wasted no time in sucking one pert nipple into my mouth, flicking it with my tongue. Her moans began to become more noticeable and was writhing nonstop, looking for some friction I imagine.

I got up and ridded myself of my clothing as she did away with the rest of hers. As soon as we were both in all our glory she flung herself into my lap, legs straddling my own in the same position as we were earlier. Her hips rocked back and forth, sufficiently coating my throbbing dick with her juices. I held her waist, guiding her motions as I nipped and sucked at her nipple, switching from one to the other. I was barely aware of anything else until she slammed down on me suddenly, groaning as she went.

"Fuck….Bella," I grunted.

She leaned forward nibbling on my earlobe, her breath heavy in my ear. My hands traveled down her curves and landed on her firm ass. I grinned as I slapped it causing her breath to hitch for a moment before slamming down on me with a new vigor.

My balls ached with impending release. I redoubled my efforts and pounded into Bella faster and harder than ever, reaching down between our bodies and rubbing fast circles on her clit. I felt her clench around me, her breathing indicating her climax was close, but I could tell she was holding back.

"Damnit Bella, cum for me now!"

As soon as the words left my mouth her body shook and her walls clenched tightly around me. Two hard thrusts and I was releasing with her, profanities pouring out of both our mouths.

Holding her tightly against me, we waited until we settled down before looking at each other. She looked beautiful, her eyes sparkled and a lazy smile tugged at her lips. I swept back some hair that was falling into her face and leaned down to grab a box from my pant pocket.

We were still connected as I handed her the box. She looked slightly confused so I smiled, encouraging her to open it. With quick flip the lid was open. Her eyes were wide at first and she stared at it before stroking it with a gentle touch.

Inside the box held what was called a Swing necklace. Round sapphires and diamonds on a delicate platinum chain was nestled in the silk bed of the box. It was simple and beautiful….just like my wife.

"Oh my.." Bella breathed quietly.

"Do you like it?" I asked, hoping I wasn't wrong in assuming she would.

Several long moments passed and I could feel myself tensing, waiting for her to get mad. But then her face lit up and she threw her arms around me, her lips kissing everywhere she could on my face before finally settling on my lips. I chuckled as I pulled away.

"I love you Bella. Forever."

"And Eternity," she vowed.

* * *

**A/N: OME!! It's finally finished. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank those of you who reviewed and read this story. It makes me very happy to know that people enjoy my writing and it make me want to keep writing. **

**I felt I had to do a smexy scene between Edward and Bella since all that happened in the last few chapters was serious and they hadn't had fun in a while. Plus I figured it was a good way to end this story ^_^**

**I will be posting some older fanfics that I have written as well as continuing on with A Different Kind of Life. I am not sure if I will continue on with In Sickness and In Health or not. I intended it to be a one shot deal but since I've gotten comments and reviews asking me to continue it I am considering it. If I do, it will be short. Just fair warning.**

**Thank you all once again ^_^**

**Reviews and comments welcome.**


End file.
